


Something in My Blood

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: The Schnee family lies about a lot of things, but never about being honest.





	Something in My Blood

Weiss is cold.

It runs in her blood; showing itself in Whitley’s schemes and Willow’s drunken mumbling. In the coded conversations with Winter, and the hopelessly tense ones with Jacques.

Her teammates even know that, calling her “Ice Queen.” They mean no harm, she knows that, but sometime she manages to forget that not everybody speaks in riddles.

That some people are just honest.

(Willow isn’t honest, not when she was a teenager, married off to a heartless bastard, and denying that the signs of a one sided relationship was right in front of her eyes. 

Not when she drinks, and invades her children’s personal space with clammy and too warm hands; knowing very well that all three of them hate being touched by everybody but a select few)

[Or maybe she just forget that she had fallen from that position a long time ago]

(Winter isn’t honest. Not when she runs from her family, leaving a sister who will do the very same thing, and a brother who will never see the sun.

Not when she spent the first years at Atlas Academy avoiding her sister’s letters—not wanting to hear how much hurt she caused, even if it was just in writing. Then she pretends that it doesn’t hurt when those letters stop coming)

[Or maybe she was never told that you don’t have to hide feelings behind masks]

(Whitley isn’t honest. Not when he stands by his father at board meetings, and talks about how unbelievably proud he is of the family that bore him.

Not when he kept what he overheard his father saying to himself; that Weiss was destined to lose the title of heiress ever since she left to go become a huntress at Beacon. Acting as if everything is okay; just like he was trained)

[Or maybe all those years being groomed by Jacques had finally deprived him of sympathy]

(Jacques isn’t honest. Not when he ruins homes and lives like an old man casually playing chess, indifferent to all the pain that he had caused.

Not when he watches all he’s done tear his family apart, and laughs. They were never meant to last, they had only needed to put up a perfect facade long enough for the SDC to overtake their competitors)

[Or maybe he’s being honest, and everything that he said is the truth to him]

(Weiss isn’t honest. Not when she hides everything that truly happened in her home. Not when she let’s her teammates think that neglect is the extent of her abuse.

Not when she only changes if people aren’t watching, because the scar marring her face isn’t the only one she has, and somebody somewhere figured out a long time ago that cutting on the wrists was an easy way to get caught)

Weiss is cold.

But so is everybody else in her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have a lot of headcanons for this family.
> 
> Personally, I still think that Weiss might cut herself. I know they said that the line in “Path to Isolation” was metaphorical, but there’s not that many ways to take those lyrics.


End file.
